


Amores

by Yuu_Uchiha



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 19:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19836541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuu_Uchiha/pseuds/Yuu_Uchiha
Summary: Amores...Amores Proibidos... Amores Perdidos...Amores Inocentes...Amores Insanos...Amores Devotos...Amores ImpossíveisAmores Largados...Amores Abandonados... Amores Interrompidos...Amores Covardes...Amores EsquecidosSimplesmente Amores





	1. Eu te odeio (IndraxAshura)

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fic conta por One os sentimentos e pensamentos de alguns personagens em relação aos seus amores, mais eles se interligam (não em ordem ok tipo o que o fulado dessa one comenta pode fazer sentido na one 7 de tal fulano)   
> Algumas serão curtas e outra longas   
> Tera todo tipo de amor, dos incestuosos (ex: AshuraxIdra e ItachixShusui) ate os Platonicos ( ex: Kakashi apaixonado pelo Minato quando criança/adolescente), Os que podem acontecer (ex: MinaKushi) aos que nunca tiveram um começo ( ex:Obito e Rin) Amores devotos(ex: A devoção de Hidan a Jashin) a Amores Proibidos (ex HashiMada)   
> Tera Yaoi, Yuri e o caral** a 5

Dizem que quando se esta morrendo sua vida passa por seus olhos como um cruel filme apontando seus erros, suas tristezas, suas lagrimas e seus medos.

E nesse momento passando em frente aos meus olhos embaçados e quase sem vida vejo os momentos que passei com você.

Eu me lembro daqueles momentos que me segurava com força e mesmo quando gritava que te odiava você apenas ria e me dizia juras de amor e depois me beijava, seus toques viciantes me levavam a loucura e eu me entregava a ti só para depois gritar que te odiava, era um ciclo...Nossa amada rotina.

Momentos únicos que eramos só eu e você, sem clã e sem poder, eramos apenas Indra e Ashura, irmãos, amigos e acima de tudo amantes.

Agora eu me lembro como era bom sentir o calor de seu corpo contra o meu durante a noites frias, como era maravilhosa a sensação de me entregar a ti sempre fora carinhoso comigo como se fosse nossa primeira vez.

Queria esquece as palavras duras de nosso pai ao descobrir nosso caso pecaminoso, queria apagar de minha lembrança o ódio que nosso clã direcionou a nos por causa de nosso amor, e no final conseguiram o que queria, nos separamos.

Como não pude me lembra o quanto te amava, como pude transforma esse sentimento em ódio, quando fiquei tao sozinho? Quando me perdi nessa escuridão?

Porque tinha que acabar assim, nossos corpos cansados e ensanguentado largados lado a lado as margem desse lago.

Do lago que se declarou para mim dando inicio a tudo...

...Do lago ao qual insensivelmente o abandonei dando fim em nossa relação.

\- Eu te amo Indra-nii - Ouço sua voz rouca sendo carregada pelo vento e pude sentir seu chakra se esgotar e junto a ele sua vida se esvair, gotas frias de água cristalina molhavam meu rosto lavando o sangue, as estrelas era testemunha da tempestade que assolava minha alma.

\- Bakashura eu ainda te odeio! - sussurro torcendo para que aonde ele estiver possa me ouvir. - Mais se pudesse reencarna adoraria odiá lo outra vez e outra vez e outra vez para sempre.

Sorrio me deixando ser entregue para as trevas que por vários anos consumiam minha alma e aqui no vale do inicio e do fim deixo o mundo em meio a um temporal sem nuvens, em meio a minhas lagrimas de arrependimento e saudades de um tempo que nunca mais lembrarei.

E no final do filme da minha vida nos créditos finais a frase que meu orgulho me impedia de disser...

\- Ashura eu te amo também!


	2. Dor (NagatoxYahiko)

Porque? porque tenho que sofrer, essa dor e insuportável eu só quero morrer.

Primeiro meus pais e agora você, Yahiko porque me deixou, Kami-sama porque me odeia tanto porque me faz sentir tanta dor

Porque esse mundo e tão cruel?

Crianças abandonadas em meio a guerras para sofrerem, sem pais, sem mãe, sem futuro, simplesmente sem nada! Largado a própria sorte e as que sobrevivem perdem sua inocência e seus sonhos e só conhecem essa maldita dor, que a assombrara para todo o sempre!

Porque doí tanto, eu odeio a dor mais ela já e uma parte de mim, uma parte eterna de meu ser, um lembrete tortuoso do passado, um afago cruel da morte que me atormenta me lembrando do que perdi, do que vi e do que fiz para sobreviver!

Yahiko eu não quero mais seguir, não quero mais ser forte, você era meu remédio, meu antidoto contra o veneno do ódio que escorri pelas feridas infeccionadas da minha alma rasgada e de meu coração estraçalhado, agora estou sozinho, eu só quero morrer?

Porque não consigo, porque tenho que sofrer!

Quero ser egoísta! quero pode te vê!

Quero ouvi só mais uma vez você disser que me ama!

Quero me aconchegar em seus braços e ouvir a chuva cair, quero apenas te ve sorri!

Sou egoísta e trocaria o mundo por você, daria esses malditos olhos que me amaldiçoaram, daria minha vida por você, Yahiko!

Nesse momento Nagato deixara de existir, encarnarei a dor que tanto me atormenta e completarei seu sonho, Yahiko, trarei a paz a esse mundo, mesmo que a força, manterei seu legado vivo, a parti de hoje me chamarei Pain!

E quando nos encostrarmos poderei sorri para você e disser

\- Eu te amo...

Me espere logo o encontrarei.


End file.
